Bookworms: Crime and Punishment
by kimpy
Summary: Bella has been a very bad girl, inducing Edward to have daydreams. For this egregious crime, she must be punished accordingly, in the most pleasurable of ways.


**BOOKWORMS: **

**CRIME AND PUNISHMENT**

**A/N: This is all mugglemom08's fault. She forced me to think bad thoughts. Really. Twisted my arm and everything.**

**Things I Own: Three dozen frozen pumpkin muffins.**

**Things I Do Not Own: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I'm sitting on the couch, reading. For once, Bella isn't coiled up alongside me, copying my actions. It's probably for the best, since I would just jump her anyhow. A small grin appears on my face as I let my mind go, following in the direction of a wisp of erotic thought. I imagine what I would do to her if her legs were now tangled with mine. I would slowly inch my foot along the inside of her thigh, my big toe delivering the most potent teasing. I would listen for the telltale change in her breathing pattern, my biggest clue that her mind has ventured far away from the book she is reading. Once the pattern changes, I use it to my advantage. My big toe sneaks near her pussy, just barely grazing near her clit. It doesn't matter that she is still completely dressed in her jeans; she feels every nuanced touch I deliver. Just as my toe nears her clit, she utters a small moan for me, and I finally give up all pretense of reading.

Setting my book aside, I crawl over to her, poised like a cat crawling over its prey. I whisper into her ear, "I suggest you use your bookmark if you're interested in keeping your place." She barely nods, and then complies with my suggestion. Meanwhile, I continue on to her neck, where I stop to deeply inhale the spot underneath her ear. I follow up with a warm, wet kiss, and feel her squirm beneath me. If I didn't know any better, I would say Bella's mind has been going south as long as mine has.

Aside from the fact that she is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, the reason I love her most is that her libido is in perfect sync with my own. Unlike previous girlfriends I've had, she has never once told me that she has a headache, or she isn't in the mood, or "God, not here in the kitchen! Gross!" No, Bella is a willing participant in sex no matter where it is or how we do it; she attacks me with as much frequency as I do her. She is an expert at drawing out my horniness; my cock grows hard the instant the word "game" comes out of her mouth. We are perfectly matched sexually and temperamentally, and it makes me insanely happy.

"Edward Cullen, if I didn't know any better, I would say you are having yourself one delicious little daydream over there."

Her voice snaps me back to reality, a truly rude awakening. I really liked where that wisp of erotica was taking me.

"See, Bella, now you're really in trouble. I was having a wonderful time, and you chased my beautiful idea away. I think you're going to be held accountable for that."

She beams her delightful smile at me. I love seeing happiness bloom all over her face. Her smile tells me, "game on," and my cock rises to the challenge.

"Oh really? It's my fault that your mind always hangs out in the gutter, is it?"

She slinks her curvy frame over to me, sensuality oozing from every pore. Catching me off guard, she seizes the opportunity to straddle me, her hair naturally falling over us. I am instantly awash in her scent, and it drives me nuts.

As if she hasn't done enough to bring out my inner horndog, she boldly reaches out and grabs my hard on, then puts a delicious amount of pressure on it with her palm, stroking me firmly.

"Fuck, Bella!"

"Do you like it when I stroke your hard cock, Edward? Is this what you want?" She asks, knowing well what my response will be.

I take a deep breath to gain some control over my responses. My first order to business is to get her back into her place. I give her a hard _THWACK_ on her ass. She lets out a little squeak.

"What was that for?"

"You know what it's for, baby."

"I certainly do not! You're the one being all horny and perverted over here. I was innocently baking pumpkin muffins in the kitchen when I looked over and saw your beej face! How am I supposed to resist that? Hmm?"

_Oh, I like where this is going_.

"Bella, I think you've been… naughty."

I hear her huff with indignation. "If anyone has been naughty, it's you, Cullen." She climbs off from on top of me and sits in the corner of the couch, crossing her arms.

"That was even naughtier."

"What?! I haven…" I cover her mouth before she can finish.

I lower my voice and whisper in her ear. "This is how it's going to work, naughty girl. You're going to go into the bedroom, strip down, and lie on top of the bed, waiting for me."

I pull back to see her expression. I need to understand if she's in this moment with me. I look her directly in the eyes, so she knows my intent. "Is that clear?"

Without removing my hand from her mouth, she nods her head in assent.

_Excellent._

I sit back, letting her go. She practically jumps off the couch and darts off into the bedroom.

_Goddamn, I love that woman. _

Looking at my watch, I give her five minutes. I partly want to torture her, because that's half the fun. In the meantime, I start to rub on my hard cock, anticipating what I'm going to do to Bella.

_How did I manage to find the most beautiful, interesting and fuckhot girl in a bookstore, of all places?_

I glance down at my watch again.

_Three minutes._

I can hear her kicking on the bed in anticipation.

_Three and a half minutes._

Fuck! I just want to go in there now.

_No, make her wait for it. It'll be so much hotter._

"Your eyes better fucking be closed, too, or you'll be punished accordingly."

I hear her gasp in response to my pronouncement, and it goes straight to my cock.

_Four minutes, 40 seconds. Jesus, I want to fuck her. _

I go to the front closet to grab my supplies. I know she can hear me, and I bet it's making her wet just imagining what might be coming. Literally.

_Five minutes, three seconds. Showtime._

Nothing can prepare me for the sight in front of me. Bella's long hair is fanned out across the bedspread. Her legs are spread open, just waiting for me. Her soft, pink nipples have been transformed into stiff peaks. Her eyes are closed.

"You can open your eyes now."

She opens them at once.

"I'm going to tie your arms and legs to the bed, Bella. Do you understand?"

She nods her head in compliance.

I kiss each of her wrists, then tie them with the scarves I brought in. Nothing hardcore, just enough to remind her she isn't supposed to move them. I repeat the process with her ankles.

"I want you to keep your eyes open and watch me the entire time. Is that clear?"

Again, she nods.

I make quick work of removing my t-shirt. When I get to my jeans, I take things more slowly. I stand at the foot of the bed, so she can see me easily. I slowly, _very_ slowly, unzip the fly. Before taking them off, I slide my palm between the jeans and my boxer briefs, stroking my hard cock. She can't see it, but she knows what I'm doing, and I watch her shift her hips.

I smirk in response to her obvious arousal; that's the whole point.

I strip off my jeans, leaving me in my boxers. I crawl up onto the bed, straddling her body.

On my knees, I bring my dick closer to her face, so she gets a good, hard look at what she does to me.

"You see this hard cock in front of you, Bella? It's all your fault. You're the one with the body that is so fuckhot, it's all I can think about. You're the one who taunts me with that round, supple ass every time you leave the room. You're the one with the amazing pussy that is always wet and waiting, just for me. You're the one who makes me want you more and more, even with the simplest, softest kiss. For those horrible crimes against the male species, you are going to be punished. What do you have to say in your defense?"

She lets out the fucking sexiest moan I've ever heard.

"Moaning like that isn't going to win you any reprieve, baby. If anything, it's only going to prolong your torture."

She swallows hard and whimpers.

_God, do I love it when she plays along._

I stand up and remove my boxers, so my dick is now front and center, about 12 inches from her face.

"Does it make you horny to see my hard cock in front of you like this? You may answer."

"_Fuck_, yes."

"Do you want it in your mouth?"

"_Please._"

Since she has no use of her arms, I wrap my hand around the base and angle it so the head touches her mouth. I spread the pre-come over lips. She uses her tongue to lap it up, causing me to twitch. When she's finished, she parts her lips for me, ready to take me in. I slide my head into her mouth, and she swirls her tongue around the rim. Her technique is perfect, and so good, that I nearly come every time she puts her mouth on me. Sometimes, it is so perfect that I'm willing to get off on a blowjob, and don't even make it as far as her pussy. That's saying something, because I've already made arrangements to be buried in her pussy when I die, I love it so much.

I slide my cock in and out, slowly fucking her mouth. I'm in no hurry. The minute she moans, however, I need to stop and disengage, or we'll never get to the next step.

When I pull out, she furrows her brow slightly, and pouts her lips.

"Baby, when you're a bad girl, you get punished. I'm sorry, but I have to be firm and live up to my promises. If I let you off easily every time, it would just be that much harder when I make you behave. This is all in your best interests, I assure you."

My earnest words almost have _me_ convinced. She rolls her eyes, however, clearly remaining unconvinced.

I lean over her, reaching for the side table drawer. My erection rubs against her chest, and she arches her back in response. I grab the lube and return to my previous position.

I unscrew the cap and pour lube into my palm, while explaining things to her.

"Bella, because you were such an epic tease earlier, I'm going to have to force you to watch me beat off. I'm going to take my cock, and think about how much I want to be fucking you with it. I'm going to show you what I do when I'm absolutely dying to have you, but I can't. You're going to see just how hard you make me, all the fucking time."

I feel her press her thighs together underneath me in response.

"Keep your legs spread apart; this is supposed to be your punishment, remember?"

Her eyes go wide in response, but she complies with my command.

I carefully spread the lube all over my dick, making sure it is nice and even. I'm also trying to make sure I get her hot and steamy, but that is beside the point.

I start to slowly stroke up and down over my cock. I take my other hand and gently tug at my sac. As my hands glide back and forth, I stick the sword in deeper by talking my way through it.

"You know what I'm thinking about right now, Bella? I'm imagining how wet your pussy is, as you watch me touch myself. I wonder if it would make you wetter if I pinch your nipples. Should we try that?"

I don't wait for any kind of reply. I move one hand to her nipple and give it a good pinch. I hear a little squeak escape.

"Did you like that, my dirty girl? Do you wish it was your hands holding my rod right now? I'm so hot and hard for you, Bella, I can hardly stand it. You do this to me, no one else but you. I can't possibly have sex with another woman. Your pussy fucking owns my cock. I wish I was fucking you hard, right now. I'd pull up you on all fours, with your hot little ass up in the air, and I would fucking pound your pussy until you screamed out my name as you came. I'd make sure I was hitting your g-spot. I know you'd come so fucking hard, Bella. Wouldn't you?"

Her hips buck into me as she listens to my dirty diatribe.

"Are you wet? I think I need to see how much my show is affecting you."

I reach behind me, running my fingers up and down her slit. She is so fucking wet, I groan. I bring my fingers up to her lips, and spread it across them once again.

"Go ahead, I want you to taste what it is that I do to you."

Her little tongue runs along her lips, savoring the taste. I lean down and kiss her with a feral passion. She turns me into an animal. I love her taste, especially when we share it together.

"Fuck, baby, I'm so close. I'm going to cum all over your amazing tits."

She interrupts my dirty talk.

"Do it, Edward, fucking do it. I want you all over me. Come for me, now!"

It is that moment where she commands me to finish that pushes me over the edge. I'm suddenly grunting over her, my release landing in splashes over her incredible breasts and hard nipples. I wait until I stop twitching to release my grip. I breathe deeply, and Bella's sweet voice brings me back into the moment.

"Baby, can you untie me? I need to taste you. Please?"

She looks up at me with her big eyes, so beautiful, uttering words that are so hot. How can I refuse her?

I unwrap her wrists and ankles, and watch as she coats her fingers. She brings her middle and ring fingers to her mouth, wrapping her pink lips around them.

"Mmmm, you always taste so fucking good."

I groan. "Do you have any idea how hot it makes me to hear you say that? Jesus, I need to fuck you."

"No, you don't."

I'm shocked, and I'm sure it shows in my face.

"Baby, wha…but…I…"

"Shh, Edward. It's my turn now, because you have been a very, very naughty boy, you know. You tied me up and blamed me for something that wasn't my fault. I think _you_ deserve to be punished, don't you, Mr. Cullen?"

Her tone causes my dick to react. It's like she has it tied to a string, making me erect whenever it suits her. Which is all the fucking time.

She pats the bed where her body was lying only moments ago.

"Here, right here is where you belong, you bad boy."

I lay down in position, putting my wrists together in front of me.

She straddles me, singing, "_Bow down before the one you serve; you're going to get what you deserve_."

I relax and watch the show.

_I knew I should never have introduced her to Nine Inch Nails._


End file.
